


Thundercrash

by ThunderBearsword



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Love, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderBearsword/pseuds/ThunderBearsword
Summary: A story about drastic changes and coping with them.





	Thundercrash

Sometimes you get those days, that are just like in the movies. You go about your day, the same one you've been doing for god knows how long. It doesn't feel any different, you don't even notice the wrinkles slowly forming on your face. You'd be none the wiser to how quickly your life was about to change. Even if the change was being delivered by a gigantic sword crash landing on top of the city that you grew up in. Yeah, sometimes shit changes. 

"Hey, wake up Clarke"  
"No"  
"Don't "No" me, get up or else we're going to be late and I'm really not in the mood for another one of your Mom's re-alignment speeches"

The very thought of one those speeches was enough to pry me from the sweet embrace of my pillow.

"Oh, I'm delighted to know that you also share my fear of your mother's oratorical prowess." 

I sat up in my bed, eyes half shut, still shuddering from the prospect of my mother laying siege to my ears. Looking around the room, I saw my roommate Grey standing in front of the mirror, deciding on how to wear her ponytail. She saw me staring at her in the mirror, frowned, turned around and made her way to me. 

"You look like crap, Clarke."  
"You really need to stop staying up so late watching those horrible music videos."  
"Hey, you leave my love for catchy pop music out of this"  
"Besides, that wasn't the reason I couldn't sleep last night, I just.."

My voice trailed off, I couldn't really tell her why. Why I've been staying up so late each night, crying to myself. Clutching my pillow close to me, wondering why things were the way they were. Asking for a way to make it all better, to go back in time and save what I had with her. 

Grey was my roommate yeah, but it wasn't always that way. She and I used to be something more, something real, so real that I still feel it today, even if she doesn't. It's not like it's her choice though, she didn't choose to forget. 

Her memories...our memories..  
They were taken away, without a trace. Albeit she was still her, her personality didn't change. Grey was still studious, charming, direct, warm. She was amazing and she still is, and somehow, she kept her wide range of vocabulary. I like to think that she was too stubborn to let them take that away from her, or that she loved words so much it became part of her identity, with or without her memories.

Every day, every damn second I think about what I would do to save her from this fate. It's why I stay up so late, I can't look her in those beautiful green eyes that don't recognize me and tell her that she's the reason I can't sleep.

"I just couldn't get the songs out of my head, that's all, I wasn't watching them at least"  
"Pfft, so I was right, I know you so well"

Those words stung like hell. She does know me so well, or at least, she used to. Now we're assigned roommates, and she gets to meet me for the first time and I get to pretend like nothing is wrong. What would it change if she got her memories back anyways. It's not like things were great with us before she had her memories stolen. We'd just got into a huge fight, we weren't acting like ourselves. I don't even remember what we were arguing about. It doesn't matter now, sometimes I wish that they'd taken my memories as well. It's torture being the only one who remembers. Then these bastards have the fucking audacity to make her my roommate as well. It's so cruel, it's so fucking cruel. It's our punishment they said, for disobeying orders. For turning our back on the city, for abandoning our duties. Bullshit, they know what happened, they know why we did what we did, why Grey did what she had to. 

"Come on sleepyhead, we can't miss the next bus or else we're going to have to walk, and I look really cute today so I don't want to show up all sweaty and out of breath."  
"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, I'll be ready in 5."

So much has changed, in so little time, some days I find myself staring blankly into space wondering how I got from then to now. Change is like thunder, crashing through the sky, loud and abrupt, unpredictble, disregarding the consequences of it's arrival. This time, it was almost literal, the blaring of sirens across the city, warning us about what was going to happen. I wasn't ready then, and I'm not ready now, and shit was about to change again.


End file.
